


The Bard's Tale of Allison and Victoria Argent

by tamiko_unknown (fandomdough)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomdough/pseuds/tamiko_unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison makes a foolish mistake, one that Victoria can't ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bard's Tale of Allison and Victoria Argent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninasafiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasafiri/gifts).



> Felt like archiving this here.
> 
> Prompted by [ninasafiri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasafiri/pseuds/ninasafiri)'s prompt "[Allison is bit by a rogue Alpha. Victoria rather see her dead than damned.](http://hariboo.livejournal.com/304594.html?thread=2667474#t2667474)" from the [Teen Wolf Ladies Ficathon](http://hariboo.livejournal.com/304594.html) of forever ago.

She wanted to be strong so she went into the night.  
She wanted to be strong so she wanted to start the fight.  
Alas, lo and behold! A worthy creature to alight,  
And whose defeat would burn away all her weaknesses tonight.

\---

But of course it didn't go as planned. Not if the bite on her left shoulder still searing fresh with pain was anything to go by. She cursed herself for her clouded foresight even as the tears crawled down her face and the hiccups struggled past her throat. This was worse than what happened to Aunt Kate, something she didn't think was possible, although really, she didn't think this through at all. Death by enemy was one thing, because at least it was a somewhat predictable ending. Death by becoming the enemy though was something else. A situation where a cruel being or two somewhere in the world crowed in amusement at her expense.

Because this would be how it would end for her, right? She would show up at home and be condemned. She didn't even take out the alpha that bit her and oh, she could see the disappointme—no, her mother wouldn't be disappointed. Not in her. Not in a werewolf.

She looked down at her right hand, still clenched around a splintered arrow, blood drying on the pointy end. Not hers. Some of the eager splinters were deep in her palm. She clenched harder and controlled her breathing to combat the pain.

There was still pain. Imagine that. Werewolves weren't so different after all.

And that's what she was now. She could feel it, a power firing up within her and calling out to the nearness of the full moon mere days away. This was a kind of power that could make her strong.

She laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. It took becoming a werewolf to realize that there were different types of strength. And now she wasn't sure if she really wanted to be hunter-strong.

Werewolf or not though, she knew what she wanted now.

She wanted to live.

\---

Allison tried to sneak in but her mother was already there, although the eyes that darted over her to take in every detail were full of a physical weariness. It was sufficient to say that Victoria Argent stayed up all night waiting on her daughter.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Allison."

Victoria followed her daughter to her room before she took action. The door was locked and the curtains closed. But how did Victoria know?

"Mom?"

"You've changed your shirt. Let me take a look."

"Mom, it's no—"

"Allison."

Allison closed her eyes in submission. The truth had to come out at some point.

She stripped off the cleaner shirt, revealing the crude bandage. She let her mother peel it off.

"It's a bite."

Allison matched Victoria's gaze, trying to be strong for herself. "From an alpha."

Then Victoria's gaze flickered back down and Allison's gaze followed. They watched in morbid fascination as the bite healed before their eyes.

"You know what that means."

"Mom—"

"Allison, we have a duty as hunters."

"But Mom—"

"I also have a duty as a mother."

"You can't—"

"I cannot let my daughter turn into a monster."

"I'm not—"

"You are."

"Mom!"

\---

'Twas a difficult decision and she wanted to be right,  
But right or wrong? Wrong or right? It's not something black and white.  
But life or death can be the consequence of quite the smallest slight  
Therefore the path she chose to take was so she'd sleep soundly at night.


End file.
